nightcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Was That Mashed Man?
Who Was That Masked Man? was the seventh episode of Season 5 of Night Court, also the 86th overall series episode. Written as a teleplay by Tom Straw froma story penned by he and Bob Colleary, the episode was directed by Jeff Melman. The episode, which aired on NBC-TV, first aired on November 19, 1987. Synopsis Dan's sadistic boss asks him to look out for his very attractive niece (Teri Hatcher) while Harry tries to prevent a TV hero of yesteryear from killing himself. Storyline An aged actor famous for his Lone Ranger-type character refuses to take off his mask, even after his studio obtains a court order barring him from appearing as the character in public. He threatens to commit suicide by dropping a two-ton air conditioner on himself. Dan is tortured by the closeness of District Attorney Daniels's very sexy, very willing, and very off-limits niece, Kitty. Scene excerpts ;Quotes: ---- Red Ranger is seated under the air conditioner, holding a knife to the rope suspending it from the ceiling *'The Red Ranger:' If I can't wear my mask, I'm gonna ride off into that last sunset! building *'Judge Stone:' You can't do that! What about your fans, what are they gonna say? *'Roz:' So long, Kemo-slabe! ---- *'Distrct Attorney Daniels:' Dan, while Kitty is wearing a trenchcoat I have to take my niece shopping for some clothes. *'Kitty:' to dan All this time in New York. *'Kitty:' the coat and Dan's eyes go wide ... And not a thing to wear!! ---- *'Red Ranger:' Maybe it is time I took this mask off... *'Bill Oxley:' Don't bother. I just got off the phone with the studio. They're pulling the plug. The movie bombed! *'Mac:' Aw, ain't that a shame! *'Bill Oxley:' (to Mac) They actually burned the screen. *'Roz:' What about your new Red Ranger? *'Bill Oxley:' He resigned on the way to the hospital. *'Christine:' (to Bill) The hospital? Bill Oxley: Yeah, they... they jujube-eed him. then walks off *'Bull:' (to The Red Ranger) You must be thrilled! *'Red Ranger:' to Bull Oh no, my domed friend. A Ranger never rejoices in the misfortune of others. bows his head, and solemly takes off his hat... then throws it into the air Red Ranger: YEE-HA! their looks *'Red Ranger:' Well, maybe just once! ---- DA Daniels's visiting niece, been aggressively teasing Dan, with her uncle's sadistic blessing *'Dan:' (to kitty) No. And nothing will change my mind. *'Kitty:' Not even these pictures I took in the photo booth in the lobby? *'Dan:' looks at the pictures of Kitty, then gasps in shock My God! How did you get the stool that high? ---- Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Guest stars/Recurring characters/cast *Robert V. Barron as The Red Ranger (as robert Barron) *Teri Hatcher as Kitty Daniels, Vincent's niece *Daniel Frishman as District Attorney Vincent Daniels *Mike Finneran as Art Fensterman *Mitchell Laurance as Bill Oxley *Jan Rabson as Laughton *Hope North as Goddess (uncredited) Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes